Gurren Citadel
by alith anar
Summary: As I completed Mass Effect 3 I felt something was missing, I think this fills in the hole Bioware left gaping
1. Chapter 1

Gurren Citadel

By: Alith Anar

Commander Robert Shepard stood before the starchild clutching his wound and holding his pistol pondering the choices laid before him. To his right a red path that would lead to the destruction of all AI's but would stop the Reapers from destroying his allies. To his left was two power nodes that would destroy him but allow his consciousness to take control of the Reapers, forcing them to go back to Dark Space. And to the center was a beam that would merge synthetics and organics together… at least that's all there was a second ago.

Now a bare-chested tatooed man wearing a red cape, unbuttoned pants with a white belt holding them up and quite probably the most improbable orange glasses stood before Shepard. Before he could even speak the man was on him screaming "IDIOT! You are letting this thing write your future!" He then punched Shepard in the face knocking him backwards and onto the ground. "Even if this galaxy is a slave to the cycle of war between mortals and machines, the feelings of the past will push you on to the future!" He strides forward lowering his hand to Shepard smiling, "Even with all these machines against us our burning blood will cut through the fate before us!" He pulled Shepard up grinning, "Now who are you?" Shepard looked between this crazed maniac and the starchild, held mute by… He rubbed his eyes, a stream of green energy seaming to flow off the man in front of him, the energy just screaming a state of awesomeness beyond his comprehension. "I am Commander Shepard." he murmured. "WHO?" the man bellowed. "I am Commander Shepard" he said more forcefully. "No you're not, you are a peon of fate! Break free of the chains that bind you! Now tell who the HELL ARE YOU!" Shepard stood straight up matched the man's eyes and grinned "I AM COMMANDER SHEPARD, AND THIS IS MY FAVORITE GALAXY IN THE UNIVERSE!" He glared at the starchild who momentarily pulled himself free and said, "You have no other options your fate is already determined." Shepard scoffed, "I cured the genophage when it was said it shouldn't be done. I brought the Geth and Quarians together as allies when people said it couldn't be done." Shepards eyes caught the green glow coming off the man "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!"

Shepard's biotics glowed greenish blue and formed a drill shape as he rushed toward the kid, wounds forgotten his fist held back. He saw Ashley smiling at him, Anderson saluting him, Garrus giving him thumbs up (not sure Turians have thumbs but hey), before he made contact. The starchild tried to dissolve to avoid the hit, but Shepard would not be denied, using nothing but his own willpower he overcame the Starchilds insolubility and ability to disappear at will and punched the child in the face (Disclaimer: I do not support child violence… I do find it hilarious though), the starchild's eyes glowed yellow as a familiar voice echoed "ASSUMING CONTROL", Shepard was surprised for a second as Harbin-kid tried to draw more power into itself, but Shepards drill dug into Harbin-kid turned him into paste on the ground. Shepard turned to the man, only to see a pair of orange glasses on the ground, "Thank you crazy man, you kept me from making a huge mistake." He put on the glasses before turning around to face the beam.

Shepard ran towards the beam but instead of jumping in used his biotics to channel it into himself. He forced his will and awesomeness out and bright green energy encircled the entire Citadel. The Crucible dissolved into even more green energy as Shepard manipulated it, the energy gave the citadel a gigantic red skull and glasses on the side, before the outside of each arm of the citadel burst open and drills started to thrust out, each drill opening up and smaller drills stuck out. Even through the emptiness of space everyone heard one phrase, "SHEPARD'S GIGADRILL EXPLOSION!", millions of drills shot out through space, hitting every Reaper in orbit and on earth before blasting through the mass relay, spreading out and destroying every Reaper in the galaxy.

Shepard stood back from the beam grinning like the man who helped him, before he felt the combined effect of his wounds and the vast energy he just focused and collapsed but not before murmuring "I will be the drill that forges the future…" Shepard collapsed to the side glasses still on his face, the platform he was standing on descending down, putting him next to Anderson.

Awhile later

The human alliance fleet had docked with the citadel, Ashley Williams, Garrus Vakarian and Urdnot Wrex were the first people off the shuttles trying to find Shepard. The Citadel had used up all but the dregs of its power to end the war of the Reapers, and so the investigation was fairly slow, not to mention the occasional Cerberus soldier that popped out (TIM brought some of his people with him). They fought their way into the keeper tunnels and covered Rachni and human engineering teams as they cut through bulkheads blocking their way. Eventually they cut through a bulkhead, beyond they saw dozens of human bodies, they fought through the charnel stink to and to a platform over a ravine. On the platform they saw Shepard, collapsed and slowly bleeding out, though covered in green energy.

As they approached, Ashley saw for a split second in the green a woman in an outfit that was beyond skimpy, she smiled and mouthed to her "Take care of him", and nodded to Shepard. Ashley nodded and the energy cut off, making Shepard take a deep breath and giving his allies time to stabilize and rescue him.

5 years later

Shepard walked out of a tiki hut wearing N7 swim trunks and walked onto a beach, there he saw Garrus in swimtrunks sitting on a beach chair. Garrus threw him a beer as they watched a destroyed reaper that had been made into an artificial reef. He nodded to Jacob and Brynn Taylor further along the beach, and Wrex and Bakara further along with 20 children. The pitter patter of little feet ran towards them as 2 4-year old boys ran yelling "DADDY!" Shepard picked them up smiling as he turned to his loving wife, wearing a flame red bikini top and black, leather spandex type bottoms and wears a skull accessory on her head, while wearing two small needles for hairpins. "How are my little troublemakers?" Ashley sighed "Well they" she ruffled the two kids heads, " tried to loose all the cows in the petting zoo, and ride one out of the zoo." Both kids grinned impishly, as Garrus chuckled "they definitely are your kids, Shepard" Shepard put the kids down and hugged Ashley, "I wouldn't trade little Kamina and Simon, for any other child in the world." He then put two pairs of orange glasses on the two kids.

AN: Again I was a little distraught over the ending of a Bioware game, I thought long and hard about what would make it better and thought of one of the better Animes out there. I don't have a beta so there are probably some errors somewhere here. sorry


	2. Codex: Systems Alliance(Team Dai Gurren)

After reading many crossover stories they have a codex system that details how Humanity differs from canon Mass Effect. It made me think about how Team Dai Gurren would be considered by the Council races. If people like this I may make more codex entries.

CODEX: Systems Alliance (aka Team Dai Gurren)

The Systems Alliance (informally known as Team Dai Gurren) is the economic and political entity that represents humanity as a whole. The Alliance is responsible for defending humanity in its extra-solar colonies and stations.

Unfortunately due to humanities eccentric behavior (see CODEX: Spiral energy). The Council has refused to acknowledge the Systems Alliance as a legal governmental body. The Council races as a whole regard humanity as powerful but generally not mentally sane as constant mentioning of going past the impossible, is disregarded as insanity, the fact that they proved they can do that has driven many a Salarian Scientist into either depression or insanity.

The Systems Alliance is funded by every nation and corporation on Earth and they all recognized the Systems Alliance as Humanities face. It is lead by Prime Minister Radal Adai, the descendant of the famous human leader who first lead them into the stars. The first contact between humanity and the council was when the Turians suffered the disaster at Shanxi. Only 1 human vessel was lost, despite many tactical aberrations, humanity won handily, thus making humanity hated by Turians at large.

Radal famously denied the Councils demand for the Grapearl and Gunman combat systems, seeing the widespread use of Mass Effect technology represented a stagnation of culture and a desire to remain as they are instead of advancing. The disdain humanity had for Mass Effect technology completely flatfooted the remaining council races thus cementing the dislike for humanity by the majority of the galaxy.

A/N: I may get called out about not mentioning Simon, but if you remember Simon kinda faded into obscurity at the end of TTGL.


End file.
